1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert-molded article and a production method for insert-molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,622 discloses a technology of forming a primary molded article using an electrically conductive metallic member as an insert and then forming a secondary molded article using the primary molded article as an insert. According to this technology, a support is formed during the primary molding and is held in contact with the inner wall surface of the mold for the secondary molded article. Thus, the electrically conductive member in the primary molded article is positioned precisely in the secondary molded article.
In the above case, an end surface of the support of the primary molded article is exposed at the outer surface of the secondary molded article after the insert molding. Thus, there is a possibility that moisture may enter a tiny clearance created at an interface of the primary molded article and the secondary molded article from the periphery of the end surface of the support. For example, an ECU casing has a printed circuit board accommodated therein. A watertight casing has been difficult to attain due to the entry of water from the exposed end surface if the end surface is at the outer surface of the casing.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is ensure watertight connector.